Returning
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: Tyrone is pretty bored and annoyed at being back in school to repeat his senior year. Without his friends and already being accepting into a college, he's pissed. Well, until some old friends come along. One shot.


_Returning: A Fame One Shot_

_Tyrone's POV._

I sat there, headphones in my ear. Sherman was saying something to a bunch of fresh-meat, who looked thrilled and scared shit. No way I looked like that in my first year of High School, I was way cooler. I closed my eyes and let my head bop to the music, when I heard a faint voice.

"_Mr. Jackson." _Who else could it be? I opened my eyes, pulled the headphones outta my ears then raised my hands, palms up.

"I know, I know. No electronics, no cussing, no making out durin' class..." helped me lots with english and whatever, but she's still a pain in the ass. SHE is definatly one of those teachers who busted my ass. Still does.

"I'm glad you understand the rules however thats not what I wanted to say." Well, what did you wanna say? She continued. "I would like you to attend the speech for the incoming ninth graders, they could use some moral support."

"What? No one gave me 'moral support' way back when." I said, boredly. If I didn't get guidance through high school, then who does? But I flunked, so, maybe they do need guidance. Just not from me.

"Just come to the meeting, you'll miss first period..." She tried to persuade me. And I was persuaded.

"Sure, sure." I got up, grabbed my dance bag along with _To Kill a Mockingbird. _I didn't mind reading as much, even though it killed me. I carried that book for two reasons: I was supposed to read it this year in english and it reminded me of Iris.

Iris... I missed her. I'm not sure if we're together or not anymore, I barely spoke to her over the summer. She's ignoring me again or something... chicks are confusing. I don't care if she's gone, but I still miss that girl.

Ms. Sherman led me to my old homeroom, cute little place. Some minors where giggling, talking, singing, the works. I did my best to tune them out. Sherman cleared her throat.

"Excuse me! Quiet everyone! QUIET!" She called, and everyone went silent. Just like that. "Thank you. Welcome to P.A. everyone. You are very lucky to be here right now, and we are very lucky to have you. Today, we will have a group of graduated seniors walking through the building this week to help you out. I expect you to be on your best behavior at all times. Please address them by name and feel free to ask them any questions you may have. Now, do you have any questions?" Graduated seniors? She didn't mean... probably not my class. No use getting my hopes up.

A boy, who sat in Joe's seat, raised his hand. "Yes?" Ms. Sherman asked.

"Uh.. What does P.A. Stand for?" The class laughed, our teacher had the most annoyed look on her face.

"Performing Arts dumbass." A girl said, rolling her eyes. Ms. Sherman hissed. "No cursing!" she exclaimed. I wanted to laugh, I was in that situation about four years ago. The rest of the period I tried to tune out, it was pretty pointless. I wasn't even sure why I was here anymore. Eventually, the bell rang and I headed over to the dance room, to see a cheery Ms. Bell.

"Tyrone!!! This is going to be a great year." She said, prioutting. I don't get how people can do that, I would fall flat on my face if I tried. Well, maybe I would fall on my ass. Then again, ive done some pretty gay shit in the past before, I might be able to pull it off. The rest of the class walked in, I didn't have much interest for hearing all the supplies I would need, I got them all.

"Okay class! The first dance we will be learning will be the pas de deux." She said clapping her hands.

"The pas de deux? Again?" I groaned. I had to learn the same thing again! And damn, I miss Iris.

"Yes Tyrone, would you like to demonstrate?" Bell grinned evilly. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"NO." Why the fuck would I want to do that? She partnered everyone up, except for me, who had to be the odd one out. I began to help her teach the new students the idiotic dance, when a knock at the door broke the not so quite silence. Looking over at the window in the door, I nearly jumped up. And there I saw, where two people that were probably the awesomest chicks in the world.

Bell stopped the music, as the two girls burst in. _Iris and Mabel. _And I swore at that moment, I was going deaf, 'cause all I could here was "TYRONEEEE!!!!!!!" Mabel found my arms first, and I had to notice that she lost weight. She wasn't that fat dancer anymore.

"You look... good. Starving yourself?" I said.

Mabel smiled proudly. "Not exactly. But thanks jackass." She then walked over to Ms. Bell, but I didnt look back to see what they where doing. My eyes were only for iris.

Iris looked... amazing. Dark hair strayed down her back, her cheeks where red for some reason. I stepped over to her, and pulled her out the door into the halls, before hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Next thing I knew, we were making out. We where going for a few seconds when I heard someone clearing their throat.

I broke away from Iris, and saw Sherman. That bitch! Why isn't she with her class? Instead of lecturing me about school rules and crap, she walked away. Not the typical bitchy sherman. Weird.

"Erm, so how've you been doin'?" I asked Iris. She smiled.

"Good... you?"

"Better now that you're here." And I pulled her closer, not even bothering to return to dance class for the rest of the period.


End file.
